RubyClan rewrite
by amycticus
Summary: Shadowsoul wishes her life would go back to normal after receiving a prophecy from the former deputy, who had been murdered the night before. However, we can't all have what we want. Shadowsoul and three others have to fight in order to save their clans from destruction. Can she stop the dark forces, or will her clan perish? R&R! A rewrite of an old story. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: Redbreeze's Death

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! And I'm ****_coming_**** back with the prologue of the RubyClan rewrite! Yayy! *claps***

**So, I'm happy with the rewrite. It's a bit longer and has been changed a bit from the original. There will be quite a few changes. I couldn't wrote AT ALL when I made the original. Yeeahhh...So! I'll have good ol' Shadowsoul give ya the disclaimer.**

**Shadowsoul: Soulfire-chan doesn't own warriors. If she did, she'd have made a lot of changes. And Turtle Tail would not have died. **

**Me: I give you, the story!**

The wind blew cold and fierce, and leaves were whipped up everywhere as the breeze stirred up the animals, chasing them into their burrows. No cat would be hunting tonight, for they would be asleep in their snug nests where the wind could not reach them. But it was different for Redbreeze, the deputy of RubyClan, who was wide awake, sitting on his haunches outside of the camp. The wind ruffled his fur, but he didn't bother to smooth it down with his tongue. Staring into the vast, wide, forest he called his home, he sighed.

"StarClan, please, light our path in the cold season ahead." He murmured quietly, staring up into the sky. Many cats in different clans died last Leaf-bare, including Redbreeze's mother, father, and mate. His kits were spared, although fairly weak, and they had grown to be strong. Now they were to become apprentices, and Rubystar would follow the apprenticeship ceremony, appointing each kit a mentor and giving them the suffix 'paw' at the end of their name. Their names were Dewkit and Violetkit, both she-cats. Redbreeze hoped they would get good mentors, perhaps Thunderclaw or even Flamesoul. And there was Shadowsoul...He'd mentioned to Rubystar that she was worthy of deputy position, but she ignored it. She had always been... gifted, along with the newest warriors, Angelfur, Brightflower, and Firelight.

Brightflower, as a kit, told them a tree would fall near the DiamondClan border, and we never believed it, until it happened. Angelfur always had a sense of what was going on in a cat's mind, and although it could only be a coincidence, it was strange how she always knew what a cat needed. Firelight, well...once, in a fire as a kit, she got stranded accidentally and the forest caught on fire. She only came out with very minor scrapes, while the others were burned badly.

_How on earth...is that even possible? Cats having powers.._.Redbreeze was startled out of his thoughts when a rustle in the bushes surprised him. He whipped around, his fur bristling. "Who's there?! " He demanded, baring his teeth. But no cat answered. He turned around to head back, but didn't get far. He was attacked by a dark brown figure, and all he saw beforehand was the gleam of bright red eyes and thorn-sharp bloodstained claws. They tore through his belly fur and into his flesh, and he could feel his own blood spatter onto his pelt as he collapsed on the ground. The blood pooled below him, warm and sticky. His assailant jumped atop him and went for the killing blow. Redbreeze, too weak to fight back, fell limp to his attacker, accepting the inevitable death he had coming.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please, leave a review! No flaming please! **

**BTW, Reviews make me very happy!^^**

**Ciao! **

**-Soulfire**


	2. Chapter 1: Darkpaw?

Hey Guys! Here's a new chapter of my Rewrite of RubyClan! Yeah, in my first one, I was still a noob writer and such, and I couldn't sort out my plot or anything. The plot may change a bit, as will some names.

As always, I don't own warriors!

"Shadowsoul! Shadowsoul, wake up!" An annoyed voice yelled in her ear. Shadowsoul opened her blue eyes slowly, raising her head. She saw her friend, Lilypetal, standing in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Rubystar called a meeting, but you've been sleeping for so long you didn't hear! Hurry up and get out there so we don't miss it!" She scolded, although Shadowsoul could see amusement behind the ginger-and-white tabby's green eyes. She turned around and stalked out, huffing. Shadowsoul pulled herself to her paws and headed out also, shaking the sleep from her eyes.

When she got outside, all of the cats in the clan were gathered—other than Angelfur, Brightflower, and Firelight, who just finished their vigil and were sleeping. She took a spot next to Lilypetal and waited. Rubystar, who was chatting with the medicine cat, Cloudpelt, raised her head and adressed the crowd.

"Cats of RubyClan! I have to announce with a heavy heart that the deputy, Redbreeze had died." She announced, a tinge of sorrow heavily visible in her voice. Gasps of surprise and horror escaped the crowd. Shadowsoul noticed Thunderclaw step forward.

"Excuse, me, Rubystar. May I ask something?" He asked.

"Yes, you may, Thunderclaw. What is it?" Rubystar asked, her aqua gaze resting on the gray-and-white tom.

"When is it he died? Yesterday he had been acting perfectly healthy. What type of health problems would he have had?" Shadowsoul agreed with the senior warrior. Redbreeze was as healthy as ever, and she couldn't see what might have been wrong with him.

Rubystar lowered her head. "I guess I need to make my explanation clearer. Redbreeze didn't just die, he was killed. It is unknown who did so. The scent was indistinguishable." She said darkly. She lifted her head. "As you know, I must appoint a new deputy before sunrise. This meeting is done, but keep in mind that there will be one called later." The cream she-cat leaped off the Meetingstone and padded into her den. Shadowsoul blinked. It was hard to believe Redbreeze was murdered. He was a great cat, and he had suffered much loss. Even so, every cat thought he would have made a great next leader. Or so she thought.

"Ha! How lame! If the deputy of our clan got _killed_, we must be weaker than a newborn mouse! Seriously. Rubystar should think before choosing a deputy. Hopefully she doesn't choose another lame dirt-for-brains like Redbreeze!"

Shadowsoul whipped her head around, glaring at the speaker. It was Darkpaw, an apprentice. Instead of intervening, she listened to the other's reactions to the black tom's statement.

"How could you say that, Darkpaw?" Asked Leapordpaw. "Redbreeze was a great warrior! I don't get why you'd think that!"

Darkpaw snorted. "If he was such a great warrior, how'd he get murdered, huh? All I'm trying to say is if a warrior is *good*, per se, they wouldn't end up getting killed." He said, the disgust clear in his voice. Without giving Leapordpaw the chance to retort, he walked off, mockingly flicking his tail in her face as he walked by. Leapordpaw gave a snort of hatred before stalking off into her own den.

"Wow, that was quite the cat fight." Stated Pewterclaw, another warrior, as he sat down next to Shadowsoul. Shadowsoul nodded. "Indeed...I have no idea why Darkpaw would start something like that. Did he really want to upset everyone else?" The black she-cat questioned. Pewterclaw let his green gaze rest on Darkpaw, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I'm not sure myself. But dwelling on that won't help anything. Say, wanna get a bite to eat?" He asked, smiling. Shadowsoul nodded. "Sure." She replied, following the gray bengal to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a small, plump mouse and settled down to eat it, allowing Pewterclaw to sit next to her. Glancing at the green-eyed tom, she smiled. "Since when were you such a nice guy?" She asked jokingly. Pewterclaw blinked. "Umm, w-well, I don't...know?" He stammered. Shadowsoul snickered. "You used to think you knew everything." She said back. "N-no! I don't think I said that...Um, I just, uh...I-I just wanted to be nicer to others instead of acting r-rude. That's it!" Pewterclaw retorted, flustered. Shadowsoul giggled and went back to eating. She had hardly touched her food before, and as she dug in she noticed how funny the fresh-kill tasted. Deciding she wasn't hungry, she put it aside for later. She got up and padded over to her den and laid down to sleep.

Lilypetal shook her pelt. "Brrr!" She mewed. "It's cold out. I hope this rain stops soon!" The cat beside her smiled. "It probably will. It's been going for a while, so It definetly should stop soon." He said. Lilypetal turned her head towards the cat. "Say, Wintertooth? A-are you sure no one will find out? About our relationship, I mean." She asked, her ginger head tilted tightly and her eyes clouded with worry. The white tom shook his head. "Of course not. Just be careful. And never forget to focus on keeping your loyalty to your clan strong."

Lilypetal smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're so smart. I love you." She purred.

"Yeah...I love you too."


End file.
